Say Something (petra levi)
by SybelleRockbell
Summary: la historia narra lo que hubo al trasfondo, antes y después de la muerte de Petra Ral, miembro del equipo de operaciones especiales en la legión de reconocimiento.


§ă¥ ŞΘмTЋīηğ

 _ **Acto 1**_

Narra petra

Esta tarde, se nos ha avisado de una posible expedición de emergencia, organizada por el comandante Erwin Smith. El objetivo es buscar posibles rutas donde podamos enfrentar con mayor facilidad a los titanes y disminuir las bajas.

¡Me parece increíble!

Pero… hay algo que oprime mi pecho con fuerza.

Cuando el capitán Levi, nos informo de la situación, las cosas no marcharon bien conmigo. Hay una opresión fuerte en el centro de mi pecho, jamás me había sentido de esta manera.

Es extraño, no puedo permanecer tranquila, me he puesto bastante nerviosa, luego de que durante la cena, el comandante nos informara de la decisión que se había tomado: la expedición ya será un hecho.

Mis compañeros de escuadrón estaban nerviosos al igual que yo, sin embargo, se que algo no está bien.

El dolor en mi pecho va aumentando.

Sin embargo, el dolor es soportable, quizá no es nada.

Mis compañeros han comenzado a jugar bromas, alardear de los titanes que están dispuestos a asesinar esta vez, Eren, uno de los nuevos reclutas, es objeto de las burlas de Auruo y Erd, los demás chicos charlan alegremente, el ambiente es agradable, un poco tenso por parte de una chica de cabello obsidiana y penetrantes ojos grisáceos.

Ojos grisáceos.

Esa mirada fría por parte de la chica de cabello obsidiana como la noche y bufanda roja, al igual que una piedra preciosa, me trajo de vuelta al mundo, recordé las palabras de la ultima carta que recibi de mi amado padre, el desea que contraiga matrimonio lo antes posible, para otorgarme mi bendición antes de que el muera.

En realidad… el motivo por el cual entre a la legión de reconocimiento, en un principio fue para llegar a un acuerdo con uno de los capitanes, y este se convirtiera en mi esposo.

El capitán que mi padre tenia en mente es nada mas y nada menos que el capitán Levi Ackerman.

Me uni con esa imposición en mente, al principio, el era muy desagradable para mi, me desagradaba bastante, su manera de ver a los demás, ese semblante frio, vacio y carente de emociones, e incluso la forma que tenia de tratarnos, a pesar de haber sido los primeros en nuestra generación de reclutas, nos hacia entrenar mas duramente que al resto, en aquel entonces, le odiaba con todo mi corazón.

Pero el mundo da muchas vueltas, y a pesar de que nuestro compromiso fue resultado de un arreglo entre mi padre y un desconocido, yo… me enamore de aquel chico gruñon de ojos azul platinado.

Azul y plata.

Los colores de nuestro emblema en la legión de reconocimiento.

El color de los orbes de la persona de quien yo, Petra Ral se ha enamorado.

Jamás crei que una chica positiva y alegre como mis compañeros se han atrevido a calificarme, seria capaz de caer ante los encantos de un chico como el. Sin embargo, cuando lo note, ya era demasiado tarde, las cartas ya estaban dadas, y yo las acepte. Decidí aceptar que habían nacido sentimientos dulces como mariposas dentro de mi, dulces e intensas revoltosas mariposas, miel que endulza mis mañanas, al recibir un simple saludo de su parte.

El amor es asi, si, es amor lo que siento, de eso no cabe la menor duda, se que lo que siento es fuerte, y cada día va creciendo mas y mas. Hasta el día de hoy, mis sentimientos por el capitán siguen creciendo.

Mi corazón ha dado un vuelco en mi interior, y aquella opresión en mi pecho se ha intensificado.

Faltan dos días para ir a la expedición, y a pesar de que hoy nos fue dada la noticia, los nervios están presentes, incluso me atrevo a decir que son mayores a cuando estamos frente a la entrada al muro, cuando estamos a punto de gozar de la libertad, saborear aquello que nos ha sido arrebatado.

Estaba inundada en mis propios pensamientos, y no note que alguien en mi mesa estaba intentando captar mi atención.

-oye! Petra! Te estoy hablando- se trataba de Auruo, uno de los miembros mas viejos en el escuadrón.

-l-lo siento, que decías?- cuanto tiempo llevaba metida en mis recuerdos?

-te preguntaba por lo que pensabas de la próxima expedición!

-no lo sé- en verdad, algo no está bien en mi, no me siento bien, mi vista se esta tornando nublada, mi cabeza esta siendo apuñalada por miles de diminutos alfileres.

-Petra, esta bien? Desde hace un rato ha estado distraída, y la noto un poco pálida- se dirigió a mi cierto chico moreno, con unas enormes lagunas verde-azul mostrando su preocupación por mi, después de todo, somos compañeros de escuadrón.

-lo lamento, Eren, debo retirarme- seguido de eso, me levante de inmediato de la mesa, llamando la atención de un chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, encabezándola, aquel chico de mirada fría y semblante tranquilo.

-petra- resonó en mis tímpanos, aquella voz que tanto me gusta escuchar, la única que hace que mi corazón desee salir, correr y decirle todos los sentimientos que he guardado durante un par de años.

-si! Capitán!- dije haciendo el saludo, honorablemente entregando mi corazón, no a la humanidad, si no al dueño de aquella melódica voz.

\- ve a la enfermería, ahora- alcance a escuchar esto, antes de que el dolor que tenia se intensificara por 4 vez en el día de hoy, desde esta tarde.

-si- dije casi en un susurro y bajando mi mirada al suelo, evitando por completo su mirada, a pesar de que ponía sentirla, el dolor había dejado de ser soportable, se había vuelto un autentico martirio para mí. Yo no quería que me viera asi.

-Hanji, acompaña a la recluta- se dirigió a la segunda al mando y capitana del escuadrón de investigaciones, asi como también, nuestra enfermera por excelencia.

-como tu digas enanin- se dirigió a el con una sonrisa burlesca, recibiendo por parte del azabache un chasqueo con la lengua, expresión que le caracteriza y podría reconocer en cualquier sitio

Hanji camino hacia mi dirección y coloco uno de sus brazos rodeando mis hombros para darme apoyo.

Una vez fuera del comedor, nos dirigíamos hacia la enfermería.

El dolor fue disminuyendo.

-dime, petra, que es lo que te ha sucedido?

-e-eh? A que se refiere, mayor Hanji

\- venga! Te he dicho que solo me llames Hanji, no necesito que me recuerden mi cargo- dijo la castaña sonriendo ampliamente.- me refiero, por supuesto, a tu actitud desde esta tarde, además te vez muy palida.

\- lo siento- eleve un poco mi cabeza para verle directo a los ojos, ella evidentemente estaba preocupada

\- no te disculpes, anda dime, puedes confiar en mi- dijo ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa.

Llegamos a la enfermería, Hanji abrió la puerta permitiéndome el acceso. Entonces me detuve y voltee a verla a los ojos, esta me miro con sorpresa, esperando a que dijera algo.

-hanji-san , Hanji, usted no esta nerviosa por la expedición?- dije esperando no ser la única en este estado.

\- pero que dices? No, no lo estoy, estoy EMOCIONADAAAA! Todos esos titanes de allá fuera están esperándonos!- su alegría y su afecto a esos monstruos, la manera en que les hace frente sin miedo, es admirable.

\- hm- solo asentí ante su repentina declaración, eso me hacia sentir aun peor, ¿era la única que sufría en silencio?

\- ¿tienes miedo? ¿estas nerviosa? puedes confiar en mi, además, es necesario para poder ayudarte- sin mas, crei que era conveniente, después de todo se que puedo confiar en las habilidades de Hanji-san, le dire lo que sucede, quizá me pueda ayudar un poco.

\- y-yo siento una opresión en mi pecho, desde esta tarde, no ha dejado de causarme molestias, además me duele un poco la cabeza

-hm-se quedo pensativa un momento mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y miraba dudosa al techo de la enfermería- pueden ser muchas cosas…dime, ¿haz dormido bien?

-si, de maravilla

-¿sufres del corazón, migrañas o algo por el estilo?- cuestiono mientras tomaba de su estante un documento que tenia escrito en el lomo: escuadrón de operaciones especiales, asi que supuse que revisaría mi expediente medico

-n-no, no tengo ningún padecimiento en particular

\- sabes? No soy muy creyente de cosas con carencia de pruebas científicas, pero en este caso, lo único que me viene a la cabeza, es un ''presentimiento''

-¿presentimiento?, ¿se refiere a cuando alguien siente que pasara algo?- le respondí incrédula por su repentina idea, mientras colocaba mi expediente junto a los demas

-bueno, supongo que es algo asi, debe ser por la próxima expedición, no le tomes importancia, por ahora te dare algo para que el dolor desaparezca ¿bien?

-gracias, Hanji

\- no hay de que pequeña!- dijo yendo hacia su estante y buscando entre los remedios algo que sirviera

\- Hanji-san, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-hm? A que te refieres?- dijo revisando un par de frasquitos marrones

-si, que debo hacer, si algo llegara a pasar

-hablas del enano? Jajajaja no debes preocuparte por él! estará bien

-ha-Hanji-san!

\- no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, pero si lo que quieres es un consejo- volteo con una leve y maternal sonrisa mientras ponía entre mis manos un frasquito con tabletas- deberías decirle lo que sientes, se directa, después de todo, en este mundo jamás sabremos si vamos a volver o no.

Tome el frasco sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mientras analizaba lo que acababan de decirme.

-supongo que tiene razón, Hanji-san , gracias

\- eeh! No estoy tan vieja como para que me llames asi!

-gracias, Hanji

\- petra- dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada seria- quizá, deberías decídselo, no me gustaría verte triste si algo sucede. No es común que ella tenga una cara tan seria, me sorprendió.

Asentí con una sonrisa y salí de la enfermería cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, voltee mirando el obscuro cielo, y los luceros que lo adornaban.

Había estado mucho tiempo con Hanji-san, pero se en el fondo que tiene razón, _no quiero irme de este mundo sin que el conozca mis sentimientos._

 _ **Acto 2**_

 _Declaración_

Narra petra.

Un dia ha trascurrido desde la tarde donde hable con Hanji-san sobre mi ''presentimiento'', las pastillas que ha dado, no han sido efectivas, el dolor sigue ahí, pero me he acostumbrado. Se que tiene razón y quisiera marcharme de este mundo sin dejar ningún pendiente, sin poder expresar mis sentimientos.

Hoy me he decidido a confesarle al capitán lo que siento por él para esto me he esforzado pensándolo, meditándolo, e incluso tratando de escribir en mi bitácora de soldado las posibles formas de iniciar una conversación, los nervios me están carcomiendo desde la noche anterior. Ahora mismo debe haber concluido el desayuno, ire a su oficina y hablare con el.

Toque a la puerta de su oficina un par de veces, hasta que escuche un ''pase'' de su parte y abri girando la perilla, encontrándome con su mirada fría, e intensa como siempre, su semblante era tranquilo, aunque podía ver que estaba un poco molesto, tal vez por las montañas de papeleo que recibe dia a dia de parte del comandante y la encargada de investigaciones, Hanji-san.

Hice el saludo, entregándole mi corazón, aunque el aun no lo sabe.

-¿a que se debe tu visita, Ral?- estaba nerviosa, mis piernas temblaban, si no me apresuraba, quizá mi propio peso haría que se vencieran, me veía insistentemente esperando por mi respuesta, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño

-ca-capitan! H-hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted- dije lo suficientemente alto, para ser escuchada por el

\- toma asiento

-n-no es necesaria, n-no le quitare mucho tiempo.

-como quieras, habla.

\- es sobre una carta de mi padre, llego recién, dice que le gustaría tratar un tema con usted una vez regresemos de la expedición… y a decir verdad, a mi también me gustaría hablar sobre eso.- sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas, probablemente estaría sonrojada a niveles imposibles, mis mejillas se sentían calientes.

\- lo hemos hablado antes, te he dicho que no le tomes importancia, eres libre.

-lo se, es por eso que he venido.

-…

-Lo que quiero decir, capitán es que yo… yo… lo voy a seguir hasta el fin.

 _Acto 3_

 _Palabras no dichas_

Narra Levi

Estaba haciendo el papeleo que esta mañana trajo la cuatro ojos, antes de cada expedición, como de costumbre, hasta que tocaron a la puerta, hice pasar al mocoso o quien sea para saber porque me molestaba en horas de trabajo, deberían estra entrenando, necesitan disciplina.

Para sorpresa mia, quien entro a mi oficina, fue Petra, se negó a tomar asiento, asi que solo me limite a escucharla.

En algún momento, cuando menciono una carta de su padre, fue de inmediato cuando supe a que llegaría todo esto. Hablaría de nuestro compromiso, de las peticiones y deseos de su padre, y tal vez… una decisión que debió tomar hace tiempo.

Decisión que tengo miedo de escuchar.

Cuando la conversación estaba tomando esos rumbos, admito que me estaba comenzando a sentir nervioso, un nudo se formo en mi estomago, evitando que las palabras fluyeran con naturalidad de mi boca.

Espere a escuchar las palabras que yo mismo quisiera poder decirle, pero mi orgullo no me lo permite.

 _Di algo, dime lo que me haz ocultado durante todo este tiempo._

Pero esas palabras nunca llegaron.

En cambio a eso, solo escuche

 _-Lo que quiero decir, capitán es que yo… yo… lo voy a seguir hasta el fin._

Estas simples palabras, causaron diferentes emociones en mi interior, pero las mas notables fueron, decepción, tristeza y a la vez me sentí confortado por sus palabras.

Día de la expedición

 _Acto 4_

Narra Levi

Estábamos frente a las puertas ya listos para partir al exterior, para enfrentar a un titan anormal, que se presume, es humano. Nuestra misión es capturarlo para obtener información. Una misio que posiblemente cobre las vidas de muchos de nuestros camaradas.

Y mi pecho se oprimió considerablemente recordando a cierta recluta perteneciente a mi escuadrón, el escuadrón de operaciones especiales.

Anteriormente ya habíamos trabajado en equipo, era común confiar unos en otros, sin embargo no estaba tranquilo en lo absoluto, mi instinto me pedía que abandonáramos esta estúpida idea suicida del cejotas Smith.

Algo me preocupaba mas que nada, mis reclutas estaban nerviosos, y como no estarlo si no saben que esta misión es la mas arriesgada que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

Nunca sabremos lo que nos traerán como respuestas nuestras decisiones, una decisión siempre cobra sentido para poder tomar otra, no podemos dejarle las decisión que debo tomar a otro, si lo hago, moriré.

Cabalgamos hasta la entrada de la muralla y esperamos pacientemente hasta que los de la guardia estacionaria terminaran de encargarse de los titanes que estaban cerca de la puerta hacia nuestra libertad.

El distrito de Karanes es el que actualmente la legión de reconocimiento usa para salir de expediciones, la zona que según el equipo de investigaciones cree es menos poblada por titanes.

Erwin dio la orden de comenzar con el operativo mas alla de los muros, mientras su loca, segunda al mando, fantaseaba con los titanes que veria dentro de poco.

La única anormal aquí es ella, ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre pensar en atrapar un anormal?

Observaba a mis reclutas tomar sus posiciones fuera, tal como los estrategas nos habían indicado en el mapa de formaciones, distintos entre si, para que el intruso se muestre.

Instintivamente voltee y mire a cada uno de mis reclutas, estaban tensos, desorientados, y sin mas, me seguían, como un fiel perro a su amo, hacia la muerte segura.

Mi mirada se detuvo en la única chica que tenia mi escuadron, petra, quien también por circunstancias del destino se habia convertido en mi prometida, con quien yo mismo habia decidido pasar el resto de mi miserable vida…

¿Cómo es que un corazón como el suyo pudo posar su mirar esplendoroso en un corazón obscuro y lleno de rencor como el mio?

Los segundos que la mire, fueron suficientes para notar algo extraño en su comportamiento.

Sus manos sostenían temblorosas las riendas de su caballo, estaba mas alerta que de costumbre, podría jurar que puedo oler su miedo, aun con la distancia que nos separa, ella se encuentra en la retaguardia, al lado de Gunter, protegiendo a Jaeguer.

Algo no esta bien.

Con ella

Conmigo

Con los reclutas

Con los titanes

Llevamos cerca de 30 minutos sin ser atacados… en el cielo explota una béngala negra anunciando la presencia de un anormal por el flanco izquierdo... espera, no , no es posible, mas bengalas negras comenzaron a surcar el cielo, si no hacemos algo pronto, la formación se romperá, y moriremos, aun cuando nuestra misión es proteger con nuestra vida al mocoso, la esperanza de la humanidad se iria por el garete antes de intentar nuestro contra-ataque.

Llego uno de los integrantes de uno de los escuadrones del flanco izquierdo anunciando la presencia de un titán anormal asesinando a todos nuestros soldados a su paso.

Teníamos que pasar el mensaje al ala derecha, y seguir cambiando el rumbo, al este, sin pensármelo mas tiempo, en mi intento por protegerla, hice que petra pasara el mensaje de la presencia de anormales al escuadrón próximo, avisándole al idiota de Smith que la misión comenzaba, el traidor se había mostrado, había caído en nuestra trampa.

La maldita comenzó a destruir el ala derecha, para intentar llegar al centro de la formación justo donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, el plan se habia modificado un poco,, sin embargo, una bengala verde anuncio que seguiríamos con la misión, lanzamos la bengala, y seguimos con el plan inicial.

Ahora habia que seguir el plan, entrar en el bosque de arboles gigantes y capturarle, donde seguramente el equipo de Zoe ya habia preparado la trampa para captura del objetivo. Petra ya habia regresado a salvo, eso me alivio un poco, pero verla tan tensa…

Mi corazón recibió una descarga eléctrica.

Ignore de nuevo esa sensación y me volvi a concentrar en la misión, de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, alterando un poco a los caballos, para poco después aparecer un anormal de 15 metros, siguiéndonos, estaba pisándonos los talones, Jaeger se empezó a alterar por las muertes de soldados que intentaban a toda costa detener a ''la titan femenino'' para impedir que siguiera rompiendo y entrando mas a la formación

Eso puso la situación aun mas pesada entre mis reclutas, entre gritos de Auruo y petra intentando hacer reaccionar al mocoso evitando que se transformara, intervine en el discurso, cuando ignoro por completo las palabras de petra, logre que con mis palabras se calmara un poco e incluso, confiara un poco mas en nosotros.

Pero en el fondo me sentía igual que el, quería ir contra las reglas del comandante y matar a esa perra , evitar mas muertes inocentes, por no dar a conocer el plan, las muertes que ahora descansan sobre nuestros hombros es aun mayor, en esta misión han muerto mas de la 7 parte de nuestros soldados, y aun falta saber quienes quedaran vivos.

Mi corazón comenzó a doler un poco mas de lo que habia dolido anteriormente y de nuevo ignore la sensación y llegamos al punto indicado emboscando al supuesto titán humano.

Las cosas hasta el momento iban conforme al plan propuesto por el cuerpo de investigación, una vez mi escuadron habia cumplido su papel de señuelo les ordene que regresaran en busca de los caballos.

Cuando intentamos sacar al bastardo dentro de su cuerpo de titan, todo fallo, se cristalizo haciendo inútil el sacarlo de ese cuerpo.

A _cto 5_

 _Arrepentimiento_

Me pose sobre la cabeza de la titan femenino para asegurarme que efectivamente se trataba de un humano en cuerpo de titan, le amenace y como respuesta obtuve un grito atronador de su parte, me dejo aturdido y de nuevo regreso ese sentimiento, miedo, confusión e ira se unieron a mi poco después de que Mike anunciara la cercanía de los demás titanes, que sin mas ignoraron a la carnada que habíamos puesto en la entrada del bosque evitando que intervinieran, atacamos con la finalidad de obtener al humano dentro del titan, aun asi nuestros intentos fueron en vano, la retirada fue ordenada.

Narra Petra

El cielo fue adornado por una bengala verde, la misión habia terminado, logramos atrapar al objetivo! Decidimos dirigirnos por orden de Gunter de regreso a las murallas, el atardecer ya habia caído, llevamos mas de 3 horas fuera de los muros

Los sacrificios de nuestros camaradas no fueron en vano y eso me tranquiliza un poco.

El atardecer que podíamos apreciar era impresionante, es el primero que puedo ver fuera de los muros , es maravilloso, incluso, el dolor en mi corazón se ha desvanecido por completo, los tonos naranjo, rojizos y violeta que el cielo habia adquirido, eran tan brillantes e intensos como la sangre.

Sangre que mis camaradas dejaron esparcida por toda la tierra..

Sangre derramada a lo largo de 100 años

Sangre carmesí, brillante, agua de vida.

Después Erd me saco de mis ensoñaciones, señalo al cielo, dejándonos en claro una bengala de color azul.

-es el capitán!- dije con emoción-vayamos a reunirnos con el

-anda, vamos con tu amado- rio Gunter en compañía de Erd

Me avergoncé un poco al ver la cara de incredulidad de Eren

-¿¡eeh?! Petra-san es la prometida del capitán!

-si, que no lo sabias?-dijo con un poco de picardía Erd

-Erd!- dije haciendo un puchero y sonrojándome

-vaya, no te enojes petra, solo juego, vamos con tu capitán

Ignore su comentario y fuimos en dirección a la bengala, poco después de bromear entre nosotros , apareció a nuestro costado un encapuchado con el uniforme de la legion, creímos que era el capitán, pero Gunter noto lo contrario y fue decapitado por el enemigo

Se trataba del titan hembra!

Alejamos a Eren como pudimos para ponerlo a salvo, nosotros nos encargaríamos de ella.

Entre miradas intercambiadas entre compañeros de escuadrón y con la confianza que habíamos obtenido con el tiempo, confiaba ciegamente en mis habilidades y las del resto, la cegamos, logramos hacer que comenzara a defenderse, destruimos los músculos de sus brazos, tendones y algunas uniones para hacer que bajara los brazos e ir por su punto débil.

Erd se acerco para cortar su punto débil, y ella en cambio arranco su cabeza y la escupió.

HABIA PUESTO PRIORIDAD EN REGENERAR UN OJO

Estábamos furiosos, atónitos, Auruo y yo, estábamos impactados ante lo que acabábamos de presenciar.

La titan se levanto y se dirigió a mi.

El dolor de mi pecho se volvió insoportable de nuevo, mientras miles de recuerdos, memorias y pensamientos pasaban a la velocidad de la luz por mis ojos, la ultima imagen que paso por mi mente, fue el rostro de Levi.

Cuando lo conoci

Cuando entre en su escuadron

Cuando me desagradaba

Cuando deje de odiarlo

Cuando comencé a quererlo

Cuando me di cuenta de mi amor hacia el

Cuando me obsequio una sonrisa.

-te amo-susurre para mi misma

Y todo se volvió obscuridad.

Acto 5

Viento

Narra: Levi

Estaba en camino a buscar a mi escuadron, para capturar a la titan femenina, cuando logro divisar un estruendo y reconocer la horrenda voz de cierto titan estúpido, jaeger habia roto las reglas y se habia transformado, posiblemente la titan femenina habia vuelto a aparecer.

Me dirigi a prisa mientras en mi mente cruzaban imágenes de Petra, sonriendo como siempre y entonces el vacio me succiono cuando vi a Gunter colgando de los cables de su equipo, decapitado, la sangre aun goteando.

Después encontré los cadáveres de Erd y Auruo

-por favor ella no, ella no puede estar muerta, ¡ella no!- jadee por la desesperación

En un árbol, estaba ella me congele ante la imagen, estaba ensangrentada mirando a mi dirección, su mirada opaca …

me acerque un poco y la tome entre mis brazos y la acerque a mi pecho, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas cuando acerque mi oído para escuchar sus latidos, mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar un débil boom, boom,

-vamos petra, hablame, por favor di algo, habla

-….

-es una orden de tu superior…petra, por favor…no me dejes… solo – mi voz se estaba quebrando poco a poco, con cada respiro

-l-levi…

-¡petra! Resiste un poco, por favor

-hnmm n-no, esto es…el fin-dijo poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa nostálgica

-no puedes irte!-grite asustado-sigo… aprendiendo a… amar…. Asi que no me dejes

-gracias

-no! Petra… yo… yo aun conservo todas las cartas que me diste, aun quiero seguir charlando contigo a altas horas…

\- gracias…capitán- dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo una vez mas…

-petra…

Epilogo

Desde que ella murió, ya nada fue igual para mi, los días y las noches se veían igual, ya no estaba su sonrisa, su presencia y su calidez que me permitían distinguir la obscuridad de la luz.

Ahora mismo estoy en una expedición suicida…esperando a que la muerte llegue a mi, aun si es demasiado pedir…quiero morir y reunirme con ella.

Horas después.

La batalla ha sido ardua, pero por fin, hemos ganado la batalla final contra los titanes, 20 años han pasado desde que ella se fue y yo… al fin soy libre…

Mis piernas perdieron fuerza y caí sobre la tierra húmeda, este es un lugar de ensueño, hay flores blancas rodeando el campo de batalla, donde se eleva el vapor de los cuerpos titánicos recién vencidos, Jagüer se ha encerrado a si mismo dentro de un cristal, tal como hace 20 años lo hizo la responsable de la muerte de mi amada.

Yo… me he rendido al final… solo… quiero estar con ella

Me recuesto poco a poco sobre aquel enigmático campo de flores, pétalos que se lleva el viento, mientras el último cadáver se ha terminado de evaporar y los amigos y conocidos del mocoso lloran amargamente reclamándole todo lo que le faltaba ver aun.

Yo… ya he visto suficiente de este mundo.

Al fin… he logrado la libertad que tanto ha anhelado la humanidad.

El sueño de ella….lo he cumplido

Comencé a cerrar mis ojos poco a poco escuchando murmullos a lo lejos que llaman mi nombre, mientras mi respiración y el latir de mi destruido corazón comenzaron a cesar con el viento, mientras mi alma se elevaba al viento y veía bajo de mi a mis compañeros rodear mi cuerpo e incluso a la cuatro ojos y a Erwin llorar sobre mi cuerpo.

Tal vez…nos veamos en otra vida, no lloren mas… nos volveremos a ver.

Gracias a ustedes tuve un sueño y una meta, gracias a ustedes conozco el verdadero significado de vivir…

Esto es la verdadera libertad

La libertad por la que he luchado junto a mis camaradas por casi 4 décadas.

Esta tan cerca de la yema de mis dedos…

Desde mi nacimiento, esta es la primera vez que siento tanta paz en mi interior, el viento elevarme al horizonte donde se pone el sol, anunciando la victoria de la humanidad.

Al morir… comienza la verdadera vida. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad que siempre estuvo ante mi.

Ahora comienzo a vivir.

-Levi- dijo la dulce voz me llamaba, una que tan bien conocía.

Una vida, una muerte, un te quiero.

Un adiós que no existirá jamás.


End file.
